Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video)
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles is The Wiggles' first compilation video, containing some of their best songs. It was released in 2010, with a second updated version released in 2014. Song List #Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) from Here Comes the Big Red Car - 2006 #Fruit Salad from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Toot Toot! - 1999 #Wake Up Jeff! from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Wiggly Party from Hoop-Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) from TV Series One - 1998 #Wiggle Bay from Wiggle Bay - 2002 #The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Get Ready to Wiggle from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Go Santa Go from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - 1997/1999 #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - 2007 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World - 2000 #Dressing Up from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #Move Your Arms Like Henry from Toot Toot! - 1998/1999 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #Do the Owl with Steve Irwin from Wiggly Safari - 2002 #The Zeezap Song from Space Dancing! - 2003 #Play Your Guitar with Murray from Hoop-Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #Rockin' Santa! with John Fogerty from Santa's Rockin'! - 2004 #To Have A Tea Party from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Here Come The Chicken with James Burton (on guitar) from Racing to the Rainbow - 2006 #Getting Strong! from Getting Strong! - 2007 #Murray Had A Turtle from Pop Go The Wiggles! - 2007 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star from Pop Go The Wiggles! - 2007 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book - 2008 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing with Leo Sayer from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Dr.Knickerbocker from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #The Shimmie Shake! from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Over in the Meadow from Sing a Song of Wiggles - 2008 #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail from The Wiggles Go Bananas! - 2009 #Monkey Man with Kylie Minogue from The Wiggles Go Bananas - 2009 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn with Jamie Redfern from Hot Poppin' Popcorn - 2009 Bonus Songs Original Wiggles Film Clips from 1993 #Here Comes A Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Latin American Wiggles Film Clip #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Taiwanese Wiggles Film Clip #The Monkey Dance Credits * Starring Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Sam Moran as Sam Wiggle * Greg Page as Greg Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Special Guest Performer: Jamie Redfern * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Kelly Hamilton * Wags the Dog - Mario Martinez-Diaz * Henry the Octopus - Clare Field * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jennifer Andrade * Voice of Wags the Dog: Mic Conway * Voice of Henry the Octopus: Paul Paddick * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Director/Producer: Paul Field * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Editors: David Roberts, George Barillaro * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Production Resources Manager: Emily Singlair * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post: Ben Hardie * Sound Recordists: Emanuel Ruggeri, Jason Wagner * Camera Assistants: Marcus De Giorgio, Aaron Raisenburg * Hair and Make-Up: Alex Wharton, Carolina Pinto * Wardrobe/Props Assistant: Lydia Sarks * Logging/Sound Playback: Luke Field, Brian Stone * Autocue: Rebecca Tossell * Still Photographers: Gary Johnston, Martin Webby * Catering: Glenn Austin, John Groth * Runner: Melissa Cahill, Tim Cook, Michael Jones, Brad Lock * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Filmed, Recorded and Post Produced at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Galleries Promo Photo Gallery It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming for Wiggly TV MarieField.jpg|Anthony's Mum (Marie Field) TheWigglesandChuckNorris.jpg|Chuck Norris! TheWigglesandJohnFogertyatAwards.jpg|John Fogerty and his daughter present The Wiggles with Gold Album Awards in the USA AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|''Getting Strong!'' MurrayinBigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|''Play Your Guitar With Murray'' SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|''Space Dancing!'' File:Henryin2006.jpg|''Move Your Arms Like Henry'' TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom2.jpg|''Wake Up Jeff!'' TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TVSeries2.jpg|TV Series 2 File:MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture.jpg|''Murray Had a Turtle'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|''Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!'' File:MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadalena the Mermaid File:ElephantCostume.jpg|Do the elephant! TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black and White Wiggles File:TheWigglesinShanghai.jpg|The Wiggles in Shanghai File:TheWiggles,PaulFieldandBobCarr.jpg|Presentation of Gold Album NSW Premier Mr Bob Carr and Minister John Watkins File:GoodMorningAmerica.jpg|Rehearsing for Good Morning America File:WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve Irwin and Anthony File:Paul,AnthonyandMarie.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Mum File:Dr.Knickerbocker-PromoPicture.jpg|Dr Knickerbocker File:TheWigglesatPhotoShootMagazine.jpg|At a photo shoot for a magazine File:TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|One of the first shows File:TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles on Neighbours File:WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggly Safari'' File:SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming in Sydney WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|Black and white Wiggles File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|Denise Richards! File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles at Wiggles World File:TheWigglesandRolfHarris.jpg|Rolf Harris receives his Platnium Awards File:TheLittleWigglesandBrettLee.jpg|Brett Lee meets The Little Wiggles File:Wagsin2007.jpg|Wags the Dog! File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDebraMessing.jpg|Debra Messing! File:TheWigglesandPaulHester.jpg|Paul Hester plays drums on Move Your Arms Like Henry and then films as Paul the Chef File:AdrianasaMonkey.jpg|Do the monkey! File:HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture.jpg|''Here Come The Chicken'' File:TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. File:ClareasaTiger.jpg|Do the tiger! File:FairyClareandFairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Clare and Fairy Larissa filming for Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 3 File:TheShimmieShake-PromoPicture.jpg|Hear the drumbeat! File:TheWigglesatThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Thanksgiving Day Parade, NYC File:HenryandtheMusic-PromoPicture.jpg|''To Have A Tea Party'' File:DorothyTheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and some of her fairy friends File:NormaFatt.jpg|Jeff's Mum (Norma Fatt) File:TheWigglesWearingRedNoses.jpg|Raising awareness for SIDS and Kids File:FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|''Dressing Up'' File:EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture.jpg|''Get Ready To Wiggle'' File:JeanCook.jpg|Murray's Mum (Jean Cook) File:TheLatinAmercianWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|Latin American Wiggles File:MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|''Move Like An Emu'' File:TheShimmieShake-PromoPicture2.jpg|''The Shimmie Shake!'' File:TheWigglesDancing.jpg|Pre-Wiggle Shirts File:OverintheMeadow-PromoPicture.jpg|''Over In The Meadow'' File:TheWigglesandLeoSayer2.jpg|Leo Sayer makes The Wiggles feel like dancing! File:RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam dressed for the football song File:MarionMoran.jpg|Sam's Mum (Marion Moran) File:Rockin'Santa!PromoPicture.jpg|''Go Santa Go'' File:TheWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|Kylie Minogue becomes the Pink Wiggle! PaulandAnthonyonRamsayStreet.jpg|Paul and Anthony on Ramsay Street CaptainFeatherswordin2004Picture.jpg|''Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword'' TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010-2.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010-3.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums AnthonyandMarieField.jpg|Anthony and Marie Field JeffandNormaFatt.jpg|Jeff and Norma Fatt MurrayandJeanCook.jpg|Murray and Jean Cook SamandMarionMoran.jpg|Sam and Marion Moran DVD Gallery 20160709_145423.jpg|Back cover WP_20151109_016.jpg|Disc Job-Lot-of-Rare-Wiggles-DVDs-in-a-_57 (1).jpg|Disc without Roadshow Entertainment HotPotatoes!-WHVFullCover.jpg|Full US cover HotPotatoes!-WHVDisc.jpg|US Disc AD5F37E5-71B1-40A8-972A-773C1BB39E2B.png|2012 US DVD Cover D3916253-1A35-4277-87AE-1DC429792E18.png|Back cover 29A73836-40DF-4B4F-8AC2-A8134FCE5313.jpeg|Disc E11CF373-6089-446C-A4FD-8AE2CA36E875.jpeg|Inside cover 6776FC39-27C6-4DF5-B33F-26251CC7C547.png|Unreleased/prototype DVD cover 515X21RLTlL.jpg|UK Cover 81ibuJJ+2wL._SL1280_.jpg|UK Back cover s-l12300.jpg|Disc hotpotatoesbanner.jpg|2010 Promo Banner 2C91BC8E-B753-4C76-85F3-1C23E277A9A2.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet AD3A9650-C32E-487C-8416-67FB8680D89F.jpeg|Information About Anthony ADA5DE62-67DD-44E6-9624-907E5814E637.jpeg|Memories 4685E522-11C0-449A-BF63-1822A9E4DBEE.jpeg|Song Credits DVD Menu Gallery D8D03C19-AFC0-4C09-9F4D-C1152DAC0038.jpeg|Warning Screen IMG_0559.jpg|Rated G Screen HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (background music: Hot Potato 1998 version (AUS)/1994 version (US)) HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (background music: Get Ready to Wiggle 1998 version) HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (background music: The Monkey Dance 1994 version) HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (background music: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) 1994 version) HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu page 4 (background music: Get Ready to Wiggle 1998 version) HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-SongSelectionMenu5.jpg|Song selection menu page 5 (background music: The Shimmie Shake) HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-SongSelectionMenu6.jpg|Song selection menu page 6 (background music: The Monkey Dance 1994 version) HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (background music: Fruit Salad) HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles-SpecialFeaturesMenu2.jpg|Special Features menu page 2 (background music: Fruit Salad) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (background music: Move Your Arms Like Henry) Release Dates *'Australia/New Zealand': March 4, 2010 *'United Kingdom': March 22, 2010 *'North America': July 6, 2010 Trivia *This is the first compilation DVD. *For the first, Anthony breaks character and states that Maria Field is his daughter, and Clare Field as his niece, in the prologue to Getting Strong!. He also appears with Antonio in the prologue for Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, though he doesn't mention he is his son. *This is the third video to be released the year after the album came out, after Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and Yule Be Wiggling. This makes it the first non-Christmas video to get this treatment. *Sam sings Ooh It's Captain Feathersword, though in the album it is Greg's original version. This is likely due to 20th Century Fox owning The Wiggles Movie, while ABC own its soundtrack. *As a tribute to Steve Irwin, they used the original prologue of Do the Owl taken from Wiggly Safari instead of filming a new one. *The Wiggles' first video, Wiggle Time! from 1993, is indirectly mentioned by Anthony in the prologue of Getting Strong!. Greg is also mentioned in the opening and closing scenes of this video. *Hot Poppin' Popcorn wasn't included on the original CD, because the album it originates from wasn't out yet. *Rockin' Santa! appears in widescreen for the first time, as its original DVD appearance was cropped to full screen. *The instrumental versions of the songs House On The Hillside and A Family Song are played as background music in the Interview with The Wiggles' Mums bonus clip. Goofs *The 1993 bonus clips are mistakenly dated 1991 on the DVD covers and menus. *The opening credits show clips of Jeff and Greg from the 1994 version of The Monkey Dance, while the version that plays in the video is the 1998 version. *In the end credits, a clip of Greg from the 1998 version of D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) is shown, though that song does not appear in any form. It can be heard in the DVD menu, however, meaning it likely was going to be included but dropped from the final video. *Despite the new song title cards being used to cover up original ones, some can still be seen. Just before the song title comes up for Hot Potato, you can see the front of the original Big Red Car banner title used in Yummy Yummy enter the screen. This is fixed in the 2014 version. Also, if you look very closely during Quack Quack's song title, you can see the top of Captain Feathersword's Pirate ship gliding across the screen, as it was taken from TV Series 1. *I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! is credited as being from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, but it is actually the version used for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book and her 2nd TV Series. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 DVDs Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes